


Caught Red Handed Pt. 01

by phoenixcinders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Discipline, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Transgender, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders
Summary: Marc gets caught red-handed by principal Davis and she brings him into her office for disciplinary action. Little does he know the surprise she has in mind for him.(Contains: Blackmail, futanari, transgender, dickgirl, blow job, reluctance, coercion, oral sex, discipline)
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 29
Collections: Futanari/Transgender, GenderQueer Character (Trans genderfluid demi etc), Trans Stories, Transgender, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	Caught Red Handed Pt. 01

Hey, here's another story. This is my patron story choice rights, where my patrons can vote on the story as it's being written. For this Story Choice Rights, we have our nerd being disciplined by the Principal who's got her own unique way to punish students. Read on and tell me what you think in the comment section below. Feel free to drop me a message through my profile to learn more about the story choice rights. Here's part one and part 2. My patrons voted and here are the results. 

Chapter 1  
I pick myself up after being table topped by Ken and Jude. That sounds much worse than it actually is.

“Dude, are you okay?” Anthony asks as he helps dust me off as we make our way back to the locker room after practice. 

“I’m fine…” I mutter. “Why do they have to be such assholes?” 

“I know, right? Joining the football team definitely did not make us cool. In fact, it just gave Ken and all his asshole friends more chances to pick on us,” Anthony says.

Noah was right and what makes things worse is that Anthony doesn’t even want to associate with Noah after his… Transformation. 

Now it’s just the two of us. Noah won’t even talk to us anymore now that he’s friends with all those girls. The irony is that I envy him. Not the part where he now dresses like a girl, but he gets to hang out with 4 girls who basically swarm him. Anthony and I can’t even get a girl to look at us. 

After we change, Anthony’s mom picks him up, leaving me all alone. As I sit and wait for my sister to get done with her volleyball practice, Ken and his friends exit the fieldhouse. 

“Marc. Look, man, we’re really sorry about table-topping you earlier man. It’s all in good fun,” he says, flipping his golden blonde hair aside. “Look, let’s start over. I think you should be one of us. What are your plans for tonight?” 

“I uh…”

“If you don’t have anything planned, you should join us for a little team bonding,” he says. 

“What kind of team bonding?” I ask. 

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me away from the field house with his friends. “The kind of team bonding that will make you super popular.” 

“Really?” I ask as my eyes light up with delight. 

“Yeah, really! Tonight we’re going to play a huge prank on the school,” 

“What kind of prank?” I ask. 

“The kind that involves lots of spray paint, ski masks, and balls,” he says.

“I have balls,” I say. 

“Great, now all you need to do is get us some spray paint and ski masks. Think you can do that?” Ken asks. 

“Yeah. That’ll be easy,” I say. 

“Great! We’ll explain it more later. Why don’t you get the paint and ski masks and meet us in the gym. Think you can do that?” he asks. 

“Sure, I can do that.”

“Good, do that and you’ll be the coolest kid in school. All the girls will flock to you like seagulls after a french fry.” 

“Cool! What time are we meeting?” 

“Say, 8 pm. How does that sound?” he asks. 

“I can do that.” 

“You’re the man,” Ken says as he gives me a pat on the back. “We’ll see you then. But remember this, if you get caught, you better not talk. Snitches get stitches. And if anyone finds out you’re a rat, no one will want to talk to you.”

Ken and his friends get into Weston’s convertible and take off. 

This is so exciting. I can’t believe they're inviting me to pull off a prank. I knew joining the football team would pay off. 

My mom pulls up in the minivan and I hop in the front seat. “Hey baby,” she says as she brushes a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. “How’d practice go?” 

“Great! Hey mom, can I get a ride back to the school later? I have a project I need to work on. It’s a group project.”

“Okay, sure.” she gives me a bright smile, her hazel eyes gleaming like the sun as she pulls out of the parking lot. 

“I thought Liz was supposed to pick me up?” I ask.

“Well, she asked me to. She’s got her own group project to work on at Ashley’s house,” mom says. Yay right. She’s probably telling the same lie I just made up. “By the way, Bailey’s coming back home this weekend. And guess who’s got the weekend off?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. Who?” I ask playfully. “You?” 

“Of course! We’re definitely going to plan something fun with just the four of us,” she says.

“That sounds exciting, I can’t wait,” I say.

\---

Later that night at the school

Okay, I got the paint and the ski masks. Walking into the gym, it’s completely empty. Volleyball must’ve finished their practice early. 

Oh shit! What happened? Someone already spray painted the gym floor! What the hell? It says Noah Clark is a sissy slut. 

“Mr. Weeks, may I ask what you’re doing here so late?” I turn around and see Principal Davis walking into the gym. She’s the sexiest Principal ever to take up the title. She’s Asian with a pair of legs that I would do anything to get in between. Not to mention a bust that fills up her blouses quite nicely and an ass that can barely be contained her tight business skirts. She’s the woman of my dreams. But she’s so intimidating. She can freeze a man with just a glance. Her presence commands fear and respect. 

“What in the name of…” she gasps. 

“I uh…” Fuck. What do I tell her? Come on, think of a good lie. Shit. “I…”

“Mr. Weeks. Grab your things and come with me to my office. Now!” she says. Fuck… I wouldn’t dare disobey Principal Davis. My heart is pounding so loudly in my chest, I’m surprised she can’t hear it. My hands a sweaty. I can feel a panic attack coming on. 

I grab my backpack and follow her with slumped shoulders and my head hanging in defeat. How could I let this happen? I’m so stupid. It was a setup this entire time. Are they trying to get me expelled?

As we arrive in her office, she has me sit down across from her desk as she plops down in her chair. “I caught you red-handed. This doesn’t look good for you. You better have one hell of an explanation. And I’ll say this once. Tell the truth and your punishment will be less severe then if I catch you lying.” 

“Okay. Okay. It was me,” I spit it out before I even have a chance to stop myself. Why did I just admit to something I didn’t do? 

“Just as I thought. Thank you for coming clean. I know it can be hard to tell the truth. Now, who else was going to be involved? You weren’t alone or else you wouldn’t have 4 other ski masks,” she says. 

“I uh…” Shit. The memory of Ken telling me snitches get stitches replays over and over again in my mind. If I rat no one will want to hang out with me. I’ll be ostracized. Plus, they’ll probably get suspended and won’t be able to play football and everyone will blame me for it. “I acted alone.”

“You’re lying,” she says. 

“I… I can’t tell you. I won’t be a rat. I’m sorry, Principal Davis. I’ll take full responsibility for my actions,” I say. My stomach feels like it just shrunk into nothing. I think I’m going to throw up. Sweat starts to excrete out from every pore. 

“I just can’t understand why you would do this. I thought you and Noah along with Anthony were best friends? Is it because she’s trans? I will not tolerate such blatant phobia in my school,” she says clearly upset. 

I have no words as tears form from my eyes. “I…” 

“You know I can expel you for this,” she says. 

I look up at her with water-filled eyes. “No! Please, anything but that. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes! Anything. I’ll scrub the gym floor clean. I’ll spend the rest of my life in detention. Anything.” 

A sadistic smirk crosses her face as she gets up from her chair and struts around and leans against the edge of her massive oak desk. “We might be able to come up with some kind of arrangement that doesn’t involve expulsion.”

My eyes light up as I look up at her. “Really?” 

“Perhaps. It all depends on you,” she says. “How far are you willing to go to make up for this?” 

“I’ll do anything, Principal Davis. Anything!” 

“We’ll just have to see,” she says with a devilish grin. “I’m in need of a personal assistant. And you fit the bill perfectly. I even know a way to extinguish the bigotry you hold inside of you.” 

“I’m not…”

“Hush! I’m speaking. Don’t open those lips of yours unless given permission,” she snaps. 

I nod. 

“As I was saying. I require a personal assistant. You can either take the position or be expelled. What’ll it be?” 

“What exactly does this position entail?” I ask.

Her smirk grows more malicious. She stands up, runs her hands down her body and slowly starts to hike up her skirt. My heart tries to race out of my chest. Is this really happening? I’m about to see Principal Davis’s pussy? I must be dreaming.

I sit up from my seat as I inch closer. 

She reveals her black silk panties. My mouth salivates with giddy anticipation. She spreads her legs apart and tugs on her underwear as the biggest dick I’ve ever seen plops out and stands at attention. “What the…” 

“Don’t like what you see?” she asks with a look of pure dominance. 

“I… You have a dick!” 

“Yep and if you want to remain a student at this school, you’ll want to get well acquainted with it,” she says in such a sultry tone. 

“I… I’m not gay.”

“I don’t care. You defaced my precious school. You performed actions that would get any student expelled. I could easily have you arrested for destruction of public property. But I’m giving you a chance to atone for it. I’m offering you an opportunity to come out scot-free. At least from being expelled and criminally prosecuted. You don’t want that, do you? I certainly don’t want such a promising student getting his life ruined by such a stupid act. All you have to do is suck a little dick every now and then. Take it up the ass once in a while. Is that so bad? I bet you’ll enjoy it. You definitely seem like the type.” 

Oh my god, this can’t be happening to me. How did I get myself into this situation? I… What everyone finds out that I sucked a dick? But I can’t get expelled or worse, go to jail. I feel like I’m going to be sick. 

“What’ll it be? The clock is ticking. Should I get the police over here and show them what you did to the gym?” she asks as she reaches for the phone. 

“No! I’ll do it. Just don’t call the cops or expel me. And please don’t call my mom,” I beg as tears fall from my eyes.

Her smile widens. “Good boy. Now get to it. I’d like to get home at some point tonight.”

She walks closer, bringing that fat, long dick to my lips. 

I look up into those dark eyes of hers. She gives me a look of pure possessiveness. “Come on now. This dick isn’t going to suck itself. Give it a kiss.”

Reluctantly, I lean in and place my lips upon the tip. “Good boy. Now taste it.” 

I open my mouth and lick the underside of her cock. She lets out a moan. “Yes, just like that. Take the head into your mouth. Suck on it.” 

I open my lips and take the tip between them, wrapping them tightly around the shaft of her cock. I try to pretend it’s a popsicle and suck on it. “Urgh. Yes!”

I twirl my tongue around the tip. “That’s it! Do that again.” 

This isn’t so bad. It actually tastes kind of good. I lick up the tip of her dick and suck on it some more. 

She purrs her satisfaction as she grabs handfuls of my hair and forces more of her dick in my mouth. 

Her hips start to push back and forth, sliding that dick in and out of my mouth. 

I grab onto her hips for support as she pulls my head down. Her cock reaches the entrance of my throat and I gag. She lets up a bit before pushing back. Again, she tickles my throat with the tip of her dick, causing me to cough on it before pulling back. She propels her hips forward. 

This time she doesn’t stop. She jams her dick against the entrance to my windpipe. Drool runs down my chin as I start choking on her dick. Suddenly, my nose meets her pelvis as her cock pops down my air tube. I panic as the need to breathe reaches a boiling point. I push against her. Plead and beg with my eyes as tears roll down my cheeks.

Finally, she lets up and allows my head to pop free of her dick. I cough and gag. She smothers her cock all over my face, smearing my own spit everywhere. 

With a handful of hair, she jams her cock back into my mouth. Before I know it, it’s back down my throat and I’m struggling to take all of it. 

I can hear the sound of a clicking noise. I look up to see her taking pictures of me sucking her dick as she thrusts her hips back and forth. No! Why would she do that? 

She moans as she starts to hump my face. The sound of her balls slapping against my chin creates a vivid image in my mind. She sets her phone down as she finally pulls out, but she won’t let go of my hair as she starts stroking her big dick. All of a sudden her cock sprays a giant load all over my face. She holds her phone out once again and captures it all.

She pushes her dick back into my mouth and fills it with her jizz. The salty and musky flavor nearly makes me gag, but I manage to swallow it down before another load fills my mouth. As I gulp it down I find it's not all that bad. It’s super thick, but kind of good. 

“Fuck that felt so good,” she gasps, breathing heavily. “You’re such a natural cocksucker. Now you’re my cocksucker. Wouldn’t want these pictures of you sucking a stranger's cock and your face covered in jizz to get out, now would we?” 

“You… Why?” 

“I can’t let a good cocksucker like you escape. Consider serving my dick your daily punishment. You’ll have to clean the gym as well.” 

“I expect it to be spotless,” she says. “Now get out of my office.” 

Chapter 2

I spent all last night cleaning up the gymnasium. Most of it was a blur. When I finally got home, I had to listen to a lecture from my mom. She was furious that I staid out so late on a school night. 

Walking into the school today, all I could think about was Principal Davis. Is she going to call me in her office today? Will I be forced to suck her dick again? Part of me wishes I would’ve never gone along with Ken’s scheme. The other part of me can’t stop thinking about sucking Principal Davis’s cock. At first, I thought it was disgusting. It was so long and thick. It barely fit in my mouth. It stunk like a musky old pair of underwear. And when she came, it made me gag. But if I’m being honest, it wasn’t all that bad. The cum was a bit salty and it was really thick. It made me feel so…

Naughty.

“Yo, Marc. There you are,” Anthony says as he walks up. “Dude, you ready for the field trip to the Museum? I hope we get put in a group with Jessica Davis.”

“Yeah, whatever,” I say.  
“I just hope we don’t get put into the same group as Noah. Wouldn’t that be awkward? I still can’t believe he dresses like a chick now,” he goes on. God, I wonder if she’ll try to make me take her cock up my ass. I won’t be able to handle it. It’s too big! “It’s just mindblowing. One day he’s a normal kid and the next he goes full sissy. We really need to distance ourselves from him or we’ll never hear the end of it from Ken and his friends.” 

“Yeah, sure,” I mumble. What if Principal Davis forces me to wear girl clothing? Will Anthony try to distance himself from me? God, I hope that never happens.

As we turn the corner, we run into Ken and his friends as he slaps the books out of Timothy Garrison’s hands. Ken’s eyes meet mine and I can see the whites in his eyes. I immediately turn around. “Yo! Hey, wait up. Didn’t expect to see you here.” 

He pulls me aside and pushes me up against the locker. “Dude, come on!” Anthony says. 

“Get lost, chubby,” Ken says before his gaze returns to me. “You didn’t say anything about us, did you? And I see the paint got removed.” 

“I didn’t say anything. I swear,” I say as he presses his arm against my throat. “You better not of or I’ll.” 

“What in the name of God is going on here?” Principal Davis says as she walks up.

“I… uh… We were just messing around. You know. Just having some good ole fashion football shenanigans,” Ken says as he lets me go and rubs the back of his neck. 

“That’s not what it looks like to me,” Principal Davis says. “Mr. Weeks. Is everything okay?”

Ken gives me a look that says it all. If I talk I’m dead. “Yes, Principal Davis, everything is just fine.” 

“Well then, Mr. Weeks. You’re just the student I was looking for. I’m going to need you to come with me to my office,” she says. 

I can feel Ken’s eyes burning holes in the back of my head as I follow the Principal back to her office. 

“You know, I have zero tolerance for bullying in my school, but I can’t do anything unless you tell me,” she says as we enter her office. 

“Nothing is going on,” I say. 

“Just like nothing was going on last night when I caught you in the gym?” She raises an eyebrow. 

I shift uncomfortably under her gaze. “So, what did you want with me, Principal Davis?” 

She relents with a sigh and heads over and takes a seat behind her desk. “It has been such a stressful and tense morning today. Teach meetings, students behaving like little shits. Parents yelling in my ear. The list goes on. If you would be a dear and get on your knees underneath my desk, I could really use a quick blow job. That would release so much of my unwanted tension.” 

I knew this was coming. “Just remember, one word from me and expulsion for you.” 

I let out a sigh. “Yes, Principal Davis.”

“Good boy,” she smirks. “Now get to it.” 

I look up into those dark eyes of hers as she hikes up her skirt and gives me such a devilish grin. I take in a deep breath before taking the first step over to her. I drop to my knees between her thighs and run my hands up her legs. My stomach feels like it’s trying to vomit out of me. The phone beeps. She puts her index finger to her lips, telling me to be quite as she answers it. 

“Yes?” she asks. 

“Jude Rogers is waiting out here. Did you want to speak with him?” her secretary asks. 

“Ah, yes. I did want to speak with him. Give me a few seconds and send him in,” she says hanging up the phone. 

“Looks like we’re going to have company. Why don’t you scoot under this desk? Don’t make a sound, but get to work. I still need to blow my load,” she says.

“We can’t do this. What if he finds out?” I ask. 

“Oh calm down. He’s not going to find out. Now hurry up and get in there before he comes in.” She pushes me down under her desk as she scoots up, trapping me here. “Now get to it. I don’t have all day.” 

I let out a long sigh and crawl up her legs. “Don’t make any noise,” she says. 

There’s a knock at the door. “Come in,” Principal Davis says as pull her black lace panties aside to find a hardening fat cock spring out. 

“You wanted to see me, Principal Davis?” Jude asks. He’s a total douche bag, One of Ken’s best friends. if he found out I was sucking dick he’d tell everyone. I slowly wrap my fingers around her cock and start to slowly jerk her off. “Yes. Have a seat.” 

I bring my lips to her balls and lather them up. “You’re failing most of your classes. If you can’t get your grades Uuup…” 

She shifts pressing that cock against my face as I lick up her shaft and take the tip of her dick in my mouth. ‘You won’t be able to play in Friday’s game.” 

“But Principal Davis. The team needs me,” he tries to argue. I slip more of her cock in my mouth as I start to massage her balls. This is too good. Jude’s getting his served a dish of justice. 

“No buts. Education comes first. Students go to school not to play football but to get an education,” she says. I twirl my tongue around the tip. She slides her hands through my hair, grabbing a handful and pushes my head down on her dick. I try my hardest not to gag or make a sound. 

“How do you expect me to get my grades up by Friday’s game?” he asks. 

“Have you even talked to your teachers?” She let’s go of my head and I try to catch my breath without alerting Jude of my presence. 

“Yes! I have. They’re not much help,” he says. 

“That’s hard to believe. What about a tutor?” she asks. She grabs my hair again and pulls me to her crotch. I nearly yelp, but I manage to restrain myself. 

“Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll try anything I can play,” he says. I lather her cock up with my tongue and take the head back into my mouth. Her grip loosens up. 

“Goooood, I know the perfect student. Marcus Weeks will be your tutor. If I recall, he is your teammate isn’t he?” she asks. 

“Marcus? Seriously? There’s no one else?” God, he’s such a fucking asshole. Is she seriously going to make me tutor him? Nothing will get through that thick head of his. 

“And what may I ask is wrong with Marcus?” she asks, scooting up in her chair, pushing her cock deeper into my oral cavity. 

“Nothing, just a total…” he says something under his breath.

“What’s that? I didn’t catch that,” she says as I inhale her cock and slowly stroke the shaft I couldn’t swallow. She grabs my head and pushes her cock down my throat.

“Nothing. Do you hear that?” he asks. I freeze with her dick clogging my windpipe.

“Hear what?” she asks. I can’t breathe! 

“Nothing, I thought I heard like gurgling sound or something,” he says as she holds me there.

“Must’ve been the pipes,” she says. Everything slowly fades to dark all around me. 

“Must’ve,” he says.

“Well, it settles it. Marcus will be your tutor. Catch him after class. Now if you please, I have a meeting,” she says. He doesn’t waste any time getting out of her office. She finally releases me as I’m on the verge of passing out. I fall backward as I take in a deep breath as I fill my lungs. “Hurry up, I wasn’t lying, I have a meeting later.” 

I take another second to catch my breath and regain my composure as I look up into those dark eyes of hers. I crawl back between her legs and get to work on that dick. Kissing the tip and licking up and down the shaft. 

“I don’t have time for that cute stuff, get to work deepthroating it,” She says as she grabs my hair and shoves her fat cock down my throat. She starts bucking her hips as she sinks that dick in and out of my breathing tube. “Urgh. Fuck! Just a few more pumps.” 

She furiously thrusts those hips as her balls slap against my chin. She pounds my throat. “Fuuuck,” she growls. Before I can react, she blasts my throat with her thick cum, painting the inside of my windpipe a pearly white color. She pulls out, leaving the tip inside my mouth and fills up my oral cavity with steaming hot cream. I try to swallow, but she continues to drop load after load. 

Finally, her dick starts to soften and she slides it out between my lips. “Fuck that felt great. Now hurry up and get yourself cleaned up. I’ve got a meeting in 5 minutes.”

I hope you enjoyed. Please give it an honest rating. Don't be afraid to reach out to me. There will be more as soon as my patrons vote on what happens next. If you’re curious and would like to become my patron, check out my patreon page here. https://www.patreon.com/user?u=25349607

Also feel free to sign up to my email newsletter here. https://phoenixcinderserotica.gr8.com/

You can also join my discord channel and chat with me here. https://discord.gg/bH8wP2H


End file.
